I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a decorative water feature for garden and patio use, and more particularly to a water feature kit where all of the necessary components come packaged in a container that itself forms part of the system when installed.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many individuals enjoy the sound and sight of running water, especially in garden areas proximate to decks and patios where persons relax to enjoy the outdoors. This is felt to have a soothing and calming effect.
Many forms of water features are known and in use, including ponds with recirculating water streams flowing over rocks or boulders into the pond. Another form of known water feature includes objects of art such as statuary in which water is pumped from a basin or reservoir at its base to an upper surface of the statuary where it spills out and flows back to the basin. Such units are generally sold in a completed form where all that needs to be done is to fill the basin with water and turn on the electric pump. Such completed systems tend to be relatively expensive, depending upon the complexity of the sculptured work involved and, when molded from concrete, tend to be too heavy for a person to purchase, transport and position at a desired location in a garden or patio setting.
A need, therefore, exists for an easily transportable, low-cost, water feature that can be sold as a kit through home improvement and garden stores and that incorporates all of the essential components allowing a homeowner to inspect the decorative element of the water feature prior to purchase and that comes packaged in an otherwise closed container that itself forms part of the water feature assembly. The present invention provides such an arrangement.